harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly's jig is up!
The so-called "Best and Brightest" is finally stopped, as Molly is arrested in Indianapolis, or IS she? Find out in this classic HF episode. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Rachel Cory Hutchins sets things in motion when she moved Cory Publishing to Boston, with the help of Michael Harper. *Molly Wainwright is supposedly finally caught. The Indianapolis police were still yelling to Molly to open the door. "Open up the door, Molly Wainwright," the lead officer yelled, "you are under arrest!" "For WHAT?!" Molly screamed in anger, "I've done nothing wrong to you!" "You're an escapee from Harpers Falls, Massachusetts," the officer demanded, "the chief of police, Anne Hamilton has insisted that you be arrested." "NO!" she raged, "I am Molly Wainwright! I am entitled!" At that point, it was the worst possible luck for the police. The roads were still a little slick from the snow that had fallen, and next to the hotel was the interstate. There was an accident just outside the motel, and several cars could be heard crashing. The cops were distracted, and she bolted by them, as they were trying to see what the diversion was. Molly ran to her car and got in, headed even more west toward Somerset. The cops were angered by the flummoxing. "Let's put out an APB, since she IS headed towards Somerset," the cop said, "I know she is aiming for there." They called Anne, who wasn't surprised that she escaped. "That's Molly for you," Anne said, she laughed a rueful little laugh, "she finds opportunity to escape, and she did it again." "Well," said the cop, "we'll try to get to her, before she gets to Somerset." They spread out all over Indy, despite the massive snow storm, "That black car of her's would stand out!" the cops said, "she has to be found." "Also the car's license tags were traced," another cop stated, "the car was stolen from Pennsylvania." "That means she is a car thief," the first cop said, "not to mention a murderer. Anne Hamilton sent us her entire file on Molly." "I am afraid that if she gets to Somerset," the second cop said, "she would and could cause trouble." Meanwhile, with the snow getting worse, Molly couldn't really move. And now the cops had her over a barrel. Damn, this is not working the way I thought, she thought grimly, with this damned snow storm mucking up the roads and all, and I can't clearly be out on the roads in this mess! Yet, those cops are around that hotel! Despite the snow, she finally got out of Indy; and Indiana to boot, and she made her way to Illinois. "Finally!" she gloated, "George Cleypool, beware of me! And you too, Susannah Lucas. I am coming to get you, and you lot had best know who you are dealing with!" What will happen next? *Will Molly be snared finally? *How will this afffect Somerset? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes